


【日狛】無名腦洞1

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

※玩一個腦洞

姓名：狛枝凪斗（本人雖說這是假名，但是感覺上似乎不太像，總之多次被哄得，漸漸讓人有點這麼相信

代號：lucy（類似女性的代號，在同伴經常被誤會，原意到底是從幸運改的還是lucifer來的已經不清楚）

經常跟hope組合，但其實對對方完全不了解，只是從遠處狙/擊他們的高樓可以隱約看到hope的形貌，似乎是紅色的眼瞳加上防雨的斗篷（因為蹲點在高樓上所以是配備）

小劇場-

狛枝的主要任務幾乎是以接近獵物為主。

這一次也終於成功的吸引目標的注意，與私人的小宴會上與自己親暱的交頭接耳著，或許是距離上的關係，這模樣總之讓遠處的同伴感到不快，一瞬間的眼前的男人就沒了，每一次都引起不小的騷動 ，也因為與男人過分靠近，臉上被他洩出的血汙沾染，在大夥緊張避難時，狛枝總會把目光望向遠方自己一直以來的搭檔身上，雖然這麼說可能有點過分自信，畢竟彼此只有對方知道自己的模樣，自己卻只知道他的代號什麼的，但是狛枝隱隱的覺得或許搭檔喜歡自己吧

腦補的小洞：

想看創哥，戴著那種有色的定位護目鏡瞄準，總在看到對方吃狛枝豆腐的時候不快，子彈從狛枝身旁擦過都不會傷及狛枝，確實喜歡他，特別是目標中彈後狛枝帶著臉上的血汙仰著得意的笑容望向窗口的模樣

姓名：日向創（是跟神座融合後的異色瞳）

代號：hope（經常跟狛枝組合行動，自己知道他，但是狛枝只知道自己的代號罷了）

討厭的任務-

一次全面擊殺的宴會上，為了保護狛枝的身份不得不在他身上開槍，日向永遠難以忘記，對方那笑容，看著自己，以及自己在他身上緩慢移動著的目標，之後是挑了個肩頭，也因為沒立即暈過去，疼了好一番，都讓日向猶豫是否直接救援他。

在那之後的幸運-

經過救護，沒什麼大礙（本來就是打偽裝的）。

不過大概跟往常一樣，這一次竟然讓自己中彈，雖然說是故意的，而且不這麼做自己的身份也會顯得尷尬，但狛枝怎麼也沒想到對方回來探望自己甚至帶自己出院什麼的，這種不幸之後的幸運


	2. Chapter 2

日向是很愧疚於那一次任務的事，但面對支派下來的事，自己確實沒法違抗，加上瞄具中央的男人，愉悅的等候自己的模樣 ，看來對方也已經認了這個事實，嚴密的守備讓他無法逃走，雖然躲起來就可以騙說自己僥幸逃過一劫，只是上一次的匯報表示對方已經有人開始懷疑，要不搞大一點………。

「放心…我不會死的…」宛如不關自個事一般的他道，明明最核心的傢伙也是他，大家都沉著聲音在討論作戰，偏偏就這傢伙，雖然他總是能夠湊巧的逃過一次次的危險，但是多次與他搭檔下來日向確實開始有些捨不得這夥伴。

然而這樣的傢伙卻高舉著高腳杯晃著裡頭的葡萄紅酒，慢慢地在等候著自己。

像是回敬他一般，日向率先開一槍擊中在他上頭晃著的酒杯，淋得他一身濕涼，隨後在彼此的目光注目下，那點紅光慢慢地移動著，掃過狛枝的眉心，隨後是那一抹淺灰綠的眼瞳，盈滿著笑意， 緩慢地閉上雙眼，略顯蒼白的唇瓣之後是沿著鎖骨攀著往左側肩頭，那處早已給紅酒浸染得通紅，吐息後，日向扣下扳機，在消音器的協助之下聲響並未想像中的刺耳，但這決定比起狙殺他人要難以接受的在自己腦中嗡嗡作響，瞄具望著眼前的男人，的下一刻，零碎的玻璃灑落在他四周，隨著傷口炸開血花覆蓋在上頭，漫延開來的液體在這種距離之下無法準確判斷，但是從那扭曲的面孔看來真是痛極了，無論是對狛枝還是自己的心都是。

許是酒精與血液交融在一次作用的關係，狛枝並未痛苦太久，卻也不是特別輕鬆，酒精帶走傷口的灼熱，同時也深深刺痛著自己，不久便活活把人痛暈過去，縮在一旁的角落。

日向在遠處慢慢地移動才又一次找到側躺在地面的狛枝，雖然避開要害了，但是如此的傷痛加上酒精日向並不是很確定狛枝會不會直接休克。

所幸在經過一番觀察後，狛枝還有細微的喘息著，大概是做這樣的確認後日向才收工完全像是沒事一樣的整頓好自己作為一個普通人的離開所在地。

-

那之後日向是反覆的思考著對方的情況，也曾在新聞看到對方的存活情況，卻遲遲沒有什麼作為，直到事情過去一個月，日向才緩緩地計劃去探望對方。

駐留在花店，濃郁的香氣搞得自己的頭有些暈眩，但最苦惱的還是該買些什麼。

「探望生病的友人嗎？」

「啊…大概是受傷的有什麼推薦的嗎」

「這樣的話……月季花（*1）如何呢？」

「就那個吧…還有早日康復的牌子」

-

買是買好了，但是確實對於狛枝而言自己陌生得很，只是透過組織知道狛枝病房號，不過那裡早早被掛上切勿打擾，謝絕一切的探視。

這也是情由可原的，一天到晚給警察訪視就算了，作為倖存的人，記者也從未放過這個機會，一找到空檔就往裡去騷擾，狛枝乾脆的知會了護士謝絕一切，這也是日向這才知道的。

無奈自己買的花也派不上用場，乾脆的在四周繞繞，本來是這麼想著失望的轉身的，不過命運卻執意兩人想見，借在閱讀的書今天份的狛枝湊巧看完，右手環著書本推開房門，左手因為傷勢還不能怎麼移動，縱使復原的還可以，但是痛覺讓狛枝有意識的不願去移動他。

「啊…要我幫忙嗎」

趕忙的上前，雖然不能探視，但是並沒拒絕他人的幫助。

這一次的接觸也是日向第一次，雖然透過其他方式上自己對於狛枝樣貌著實不陌生，但是湊近得這麼細看還真是第一次。

抱過狛枝懷裡的書，日向稍微用目光看了眼傷口，一瞬間眉目透露出感覺到痛的感覺，雖然不是在自己身上，但是從狛枝那有些削瘦的身板上看著確實比看見早已被彈孔打成蜂窩的一般場景來的不適應，大概這就是所謂的心疼的感覺，只是自己從未有過這樣的情感罷了。

彼此的相處從這裡開始。

註1：送花的禮節真多，這款是網上查可以送病人的，另外花語：等待有希望的希望（笑）很適合給狛枝呢w

（私心加筆-就好喜歡狛枝那一身病號服加上蒼白的模樣，隱約的露出染血繃帶的感覺）

—換藥

「所以不能麻醉嗎…」

「狛枝桑在說什麼只是換藥而已啊」說著護士熟稔地鬆開碰到扯下上頭的棉片，雖然傷口大抵癒合得差不多，但是滲出的組織液與藥沾著棉片緊密貼合著，這一扯動，狛枝不免得痛。

只是在護士長眼裡倒也是平常得很的事兒，有些上頭還會化膿，只是狛枝復原的算不錯，畫圓地塗抹上藥品也全沒留情，狛枝自然也習慣這粗暴的對待，盡可能瑟縮著身體承受罷了。

－兒童病房（感覺跟那群孩子在一起狛枝感覺會被搞得很累）

許是病房死寂又得不時給記者、員警騷擾，除了讀書室，狛枝最愛的便是兒童病房的夥伴，雖然大抵上都是給孩子們（超小學生群）嚷著玩，但是能打發時間也算是不錯的事。

目前大致就這樣，腦洞已經清空了……

前幾天是因為太High就有點手速跟不上腦電波

如果更的東西有興趣的歡迎來催我，只要不介意OOC或者還在探索中的我都可以


End file.
